


Date Night

by abeautifulmessofcontradictions, TheTwoFlamingos



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abeautifulmessofcontradictions/pseuds/abeautifulmessofcontradictions, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTwoFlamingos/pseuds/TheTwoFlamingos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red and Lizzie's first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Smutty little one shot that was done with our talented BETA...as much as we wish we did we do not own The Blacklist or the characters. We just borrow them for full-fill our own naughty fantasies.

At fifty-five years old, he never thought he could or would ever feel this way about anyone. He never imagined he would feel…giddy, excited and nervous about a woman. Then again, this wasn’t just any woman; this was Elizabeth Keen. Former FBI Special Agent, former fugitive, and the love of Raymond ‘Red’ Reddington’s life. So, he was determined to make tonight special. It was their first official date, and while normally he would have taken her to some over-the-top restaurant, he decided to premier his culinary talents for her instead. Employing the help of his best friend and brother Dembe, Red had spent the better part of the last three days getting his new brownstone ready for their date.

Although he would never admit it out loud, it was quite a relief for Red to finally have a place where he didn’t have to worry about leaving after a night or two; a place he could actually call home. Finally, after years of being on the run, after so much careful planning, after so many critically-made deals and so much bloodshed, they had done it. They had taken down the Cabal and cleared Liz’s name; Harold Cooper had even honored Red’s immunity deal once he had become the new Assistant District Attorney.

Red was just putting the finishing touches on his lemon baked salmon when he heard the doorbell calling for his attention. Putting the fish back into the oven and turning the setting to ‘warm’, Red wiped his hands on the towel and headed towards the door. He hadn’t needed to look through the peephole to know that it was her. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and was unable to stop his jaw from dropping. She was simply beautiful in a pair of black jeans that hugged her hips and made her already incredibly long legs even longer. The sapphire blue sweater she wore under her black wool overcoat made her blue eyes pop. He was secretly pleased that she had gone back to being a brunette; while he thought the blonde was nice, it had made her look far too much like her mother, and he definitely didn’t want to think of Katarina while he tried to woo Elizabeth.

“Lizzie, I’m so glad you could make it.” Red took a step to the side. “Please, come in.”

Liz gave him a brilliant smile and stepped through the doorway, stopping to place a kiss to his cheek. “I wouldn’t have missed this for the world, Red.”

If he wasn’t such a gentleman, he would have pulled her close to him and ravished her right there in the foyer. Instead, he shut the door and moved to take her coat, allowing his fingertips to ghost against the back of her neck as she slid out of it, and he smirked when he saw her shiver. After hanging up her coat, he found her in the living room, perusing his extensive record collection.

“Can I get you anything to drink, Lizzie?” Red asked.

Without taking her eyes off the vinyls, she answered him. “I would love a glass of red wine, if you have it.” She carefully pulled out an album and looked at him, silently asking permission.

“Player’s next to the TV; just press the blue button to turn on the speakers. I’ll go check on dinner and grab the wine.” Red made a quick exit as Liz moved towards the record player.

As he uncorked the wine, the beginning notes of Buddy Guy’s There Is Something on Your Mind filled the house; he closed his eyes briefly and let the music wash over him. He filled two glasses, checked on the salmon, and walked back into the living room. He stopped when he caught her slowly swaying to the music; she was absolutely breathtaking and he was hopelessly in love with her. He put the wine glasses on the coffee table and slowly approached her, gently placing his hand on her lower back. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. His arms circled her waist and boldly pulled her closer, sighing softly when she rested her head on his chest. They swayed softly for the entire eight minute long song; no words were spoken, it was just the two of them enjoying the intimacy of the moment.

All too soon, the song shifted into Mustang Sally and Red pulled back. “Sweetheart, as much as I’m enjoying having you in my arms, I’m afraid if I don’t let go, then dinner will burn.”

She reluctantly unwound her arms. “Fine, but I want another dance after dinner, Red.”

“You got it, sweetheart.” He moved in to kiss her cheek but she turned her head.

The second their lips touched, Red’s whole body tensed; Liz pulled back with a confused look on her face. Thinking she made a mistake, she began to move away, he stopped her, his arm wrapping around her waist, keeping her close to him. Slowly, his free hand came up; he used his thumb to softly caress her jaw before tangling in her hair and bringing her mouth to his with purpose. He kissed her slowly, purposefully, moving his lips over hers gently. She was nowhere near surprised by his tenderness. While she had seen him do some pretty violent things, she had also been witness to the softer side of Raymond Reddington. However, she was shocked by the effect he had on her. It was true that she had always been attracted to him, but this was something more…this was love.

All too soon the need for air became essential. Pulling her lips from his, she looked up at him; his eyes were closed and his lips were parted. She leaned back in for a small kiss and pulled back before he had a chance to deepen it.

She smirked at his crestfallen look. “Dinner?”

“Right…dinner.” He headed to the kitchen, with Liz right behind him.

She took a seat at the bar and watched him. It was obvious to her that he enjoyed being in the kitchen; it was almost like his second home. She allowed herself the liberty of checking out his ass when he bent down to remove the salmon from the oven. She had always had an appreciation for the way Red filled out a suit, but his more casual appeal tonight was certainly something she wouldn’t mind seeing on a more frequent basis. The dark-wash jeans fit him in all the right places. She wanted to slip her hands into his back pockets and when he turned towards her to put the salmon on the counter, she couldn’t help but let her eyes travel below his belt. Those jeans left nothing to the imagination.

She tore her eyes away from his lower body and continued to take the rest of him in. The crisp white dress shirt was as immaculate as the rest of him, and when he turned his right side to her, she caught a faint glimpse of one of his many tattoos. She was happy that he had opted for a vest, but no tie; instead he had the top two buttons undone and it gave her a provocative peek at the golden hair on his chest. All-in-all, Elizabeth Keen couldn’t deny that Raymond Reddington was a sexy man.

Liz was jarred out of her musings by the warmth of Red’s hand on hers. “Sweetheart, dinner’s ready.”

She gave him a brilliant smile and followed him to the dining room. Liz wasn’t really shocked that the food was divine, she knew that Red was a master of the culinary arts but she had never had the pleasure of this experience. The conversation flowed between the two of them, neither running out of stories to tell, although it did throw her a bit when she realized she was doing most of the talking. Red assured her that he enjoyed listening to her talk and even made a joke about her voice being the only one he enjoyed hearing more than his own.

All too soon, dinner was finished and she stood, gathering the silverware in her hand.

“Lizzie, please,” Red protested when she began to clear their plates. “I must insist that you remain seated. I have something very special planned for dessert.”

The excited look on his face stopped her retort and she surrendered to his plea. Her eyes followed his ass until he rounded the corner. She sighed contentedly, relaxing into her seat while she waited for him to reveal his surprise dessert.

“Do you want more wine, Lizzie?” he called from the kitchen.

“Yes please,” she replied affably; her eyes were languid, she was already so relaxed simply being in his presence like this; the wine only enhanced her mood.

Red emerged from the kitchen with the bottle of Moscato and a silver covered cake tray. He smiled at her as he refilled her stemmed glass. Placing the tray in the middle of the table, he slowly lifted the covering off, revealing the decadent concoction of cream and sugar topped with fresh strawberries.

“Cheesecake a la Reddington.” Red made a show of cutting into the rich confection and serving her.

“You bake, too?” she exclaimed. Was there nothing this man was incapable of?

He threw his signature smirk at her; dropping his voice an octave. “Lizzie, I am a man of many...talents.”

Her breath caught in her throat as she accepted the offered plate with a shaking hand.

She covered her stunned silence at his remark with a sigh of pleasure as she took her first bite.

“Verdict?”

“Oh, my god!” she cried, a hand delicately covering her mouth. “This is amazing! I think you missed your calling.”

Red beamed at her words of praise. “I’m glad you like it, Lizzie. I must confess, I’ve never baked for anyone before.” He served himself a slice, mainly to cover up his trepidation.

She smiled at him with a mix of sadness at the reminder that he had kept all the best parts of himself away from others all those lonely years. “Well….I’m honored, Red.” She dug into her cheesecake voraciously, forgetting to be ladylike in her zeal to show her appreciation for his talents.

He reached across the short distance of the table and took her free hand in his. Silently, he brought her knuckles to his lips. Wordlessly, they let the moment pass between them, Liz’s heart swelling at the tenderness in his gaze. After a moment, he picked up his fork and joined her as they finished their dessert in companionable silence.

As she savored the final bite of the decedent dessert, Red’s eyes lingered on her lips. She had closed her eyes at the blissful last taste and she opened them to find him staring intently at her, emotion raw on his face.

“What?” she asked him, shyly.

He quickly rearranged his features in the way that had become so characteristic of him, hiding whatever feeling he was experiencing behind a sigh and a tilt of his head. “I believe I promised you a dance. And I am nothing if not a man who keeps his word.”

He rose from the table, extending his hand to her.

“Should we….” she trailed off, gesturing at the dishes and the remnants of their meal on the table.

“Leave them,” he commanded softly, as he pulled her to him, catching her upturned lips in a swift kiss.

He led her back to the living room. She pulled her hand from his as they passed the stereo. She slid her iPhone from her pocket, queuing up a song and plugging it into his sound system. The opening strains of OneRepublic filled the air as she turned back to him, melting into his arms.

_You and I were meant to be_   
_ain't no doubt about it_

Red wrapped his arms around her waist; pulling her tightly against him. He buried his nose in her hair, breathing in her scent as they swayed slowly; despite the beat of the song.

Liz rested her head on his shoulder. She was perfectly content in his arms, but there was a nagging of guilt in the back of her mind. She shouldn’t feel this happy, this at ease in the arms of a criminal mastermind. He was her asset, her responsibility, and her job. She had taken an oath to protect the world from people like him, and yet, she couldn’t fight the fact that she wanted nothing as much as she wanted to lay herself down beneath him and expose every part of her soul to this man.

The feeling of immense contentment settled over Red like a warm blanket. Having Liz here with him; in his arms, was like the end of a long, torturous dream. There was no doubt that he was in love with her. Truly, madly...deeply in love with her. He knew she was nervous more so about the possible implications of entering a not-so-professional relationship with the FBI’s fourth most wanted criminal.

_I want you to burn my bridges down_   
_Set me on fire_

The lyrics permeated her consciousness, drawing her from the haze of her contentment. They had made a start here, but she wondered if he would ever truly let her know him. Was there too much history between them? Too much pain in his past for him to ever trust her, anyone, again?

The song ended and he drew back from her to look into her eyes, a question there between them. He waited for her to move first, the whole of his being tense with the uncertainty of their next step. She leaned into him, raising her face to his, and pressed her lips against him. His arms tightened around her, bending her back as he devoured her passionately. It was as if all the pent-up sexual tension that had settled between them over the past two years had been released with the flip of a switch when she opened the floodgates with her kiss.

They broke apart, both gasping at the force of their emotions. Red trailed a hand down her neck, bringing her to him again, slowly. He nipped gently at her lips, the tip of her nose, along her jaw. Her eyes fluttered closed as he bent her head to him and pressed his lips lovingly to her forehead. “Oh…..sweetheart,” he breathed, “I have waited for you for so long.”

Liz placed one hand on either side of his face and kissed him, tracing her tongue over his lips, begging entrance. He opened for her and she swept her tongue across his, a gentle dance that mirrored their earlier moves.

He pulled back from her, taking her hand in his, and led her to his bedroom. She was breathless, eager as he pulled her towards the bed, turning her and settling her slowly onto the mattress. He pulled first one and then the other of her heels from her feet; the muffled sound of them dropping to the carpet the only noise in the room apart from their labored breathing.

She watched his eyes on her as he dropped to the bed beside her. His hands stole to the button and zipper of her jeans, drawing it slowly down her legs.

He uncovered her, inch by inch, dragging her shirt up her torso, unveiling her smooth flesh to his hungry gaze. She raised her arms above her head, granting him access for his perusal. He became distracted when he revealed a mark imprinted on the skin along the side of her ribcage. An anchor.

“Oh, my,” Red sighed. “A tattoo. When did you get this done?”

One long digit slowly traced the anchor that was permanently etched into the flesh covering her ribs. She shivered beneath his light touch.

“I got it for Sam,” she told him.

Red paused, raising his eyes to meet hers after a moment. “That’s a lovely tribute to your father.”

She smiled down at him thoughtfully, “I thought so.”

The tip of his finger resumed its path, following the trail of ink along the lines and curves of the grapnel, tracing over the winding rope that slipped over and beneath the depiction of steel in gentle slopes. He found her irresistible.

He bent his head to her skin, touching the tip of his tongue to her, tracing over the tattoo, tasting her.

Liz watched him through veiled eyes, one of her hands coming down to rest softly on the back of his head, her fingers caressing the back of his neck.

Red’s tongue edged along the contours of her tattoo, skirting over her ribs lightly. Liz bit back a burble of laughter when he slid across a ticklish spot. He raised his head to watch her, to catch the sparkle in her eyes in a moment of unchecked amusement, a soft smile on his own lips as well. He wanted to hear that sound again; wanted to be the reason for her laughter every day. The thought moved him, striking him as particularly profound. He had been the reason for so much sadness in her life. What would it be like, he wondered, to be the cause of all her joy instead?

She tickled the back of his neck with her fingers, her smile spreading at his shiver. “You’re ticklish!” she grinned, her voice soft and full of wonder.

“Raymond Reddington is not ticklish,” he growled, pushing himself up the length of her body to capture her lips with his. His light kiss soon deepened, tongues plunging together in a slow and easy dance, learning each other.

The kiss ended and he raised his head up to gaze into her eyes. “Now, stop distracting me,” he teased quietly, “I’m very busy right now.” And with that, he slid back down the length of her body, settling his chest between the valley of her thighs.

He dropped his head to the flat plane of her stomach, hands on her sides holding her in place, lightly. He ran the flat of his tongue down the midline of her body, pausing to run the tip around the rim of her belly button, dipping it into her dusky hollow. He pressed a line of kisses down across her abdomen, delighting in her delicate shivers when he pressed along the topside of her g-spot with his lips. He explored her with his mouth, tongue darting here and there as he gently pulled her panties down, exposing her to his view.

“Another one?” Red exclaimed. “My, my aren’t we just full of surprises?”

The Chinese characters were carefully positioned just below the jut of her hipbone.

She blushed, “That one wasn’t exactly planned,” she admitted sheepishly.

“Oh, do tell…” Red paused his movements, drawing a moan from Liz.

“Well….”she hesitated, “It was a very drunken night in college and it seemed like a good idea at the time.”

Red let out a bark of laughter. “Ha! A tattoo as the result of a night of adolescent debauchery. I didn’t know you had it in you, my dear.”

“Oh, Red,” she purred, letting her voice go all low and seductive as she gazed at him from beneath lowered lashes, “There are so many things you don’t know about me.”

The look she gave him sent a shock wave straight to his groin. “Oh, sweetheart...of that, I have no doubt.”

She wanted to feel him, she wanted his tongue on her again. She waited until he dipped his head to her flesh a second time, nibbling low on the soft skin of her hip.

Liz’s hands shot towards the headboard when she felt his tongue trace the ink on her hip; only inches away from her core. He was taking his deliciously sweet time devouring the Chinese symbols that skirted the edge of her hip bone; his tongue was like fire against her skin. He finished with them and swept his tongue lower on her abdomen, crisscrossing her body with heat. The closer his tongue got to her entrance, the more she writhed beneath him. Red brought his hands into play; sliding them up and down her inner thigh, each stroke getting closer and closer to where she wanted him most.

Finally, he arrived at the spot where she craved him most, touching his tongue to her clit experimentally. Her gasp told him what she wanted. He brought his mouth down on her fully, her hips lifting encouragingly to meet him.

He blew gently on her clit as he slipped his index finger into the dampness of her core. She shivered beneath him, letting him know he was on the right track. He dipped the tip of his tongue to the very base of her clit and swept it upward in one smooth stroke. He repeated the motion as he felt her walls pulse around his finger. He alternated long, slow strokes with shorter staccato snaps against her clit. He swirled his finger around her heat, adding a second one when she gave a little moan. She was already so wet; the thought of turning her on like this made him hard.

He increased the pressure of his tongue as he pumped his fingers smoothly into her. She began to moan louder, her cries broken only by her short, gasping breaths as he drove her towards her climax. Her hands slipped down to grip the back of his closely-shorn head, her hips raising against his mouth in time with his stokes. She was so very close. He closed his teeth gently over her clit and sucked hard, crooking his fingers inside her and holding them against the ceiling of her body. She cried out his name as she spiraled, hips bucking against him as he sucked relentlessly on her tiny bud of pleasure. Her fingernails dug into the back of his scalp as she lost herself in the depths of her release.

Red laid his head against her right thigh; giving her time to come down from her pleasure-filled high. He caressed the opposite plane of flesh, basking in the short gasps that came from above him. He smiled every time his name slipped from her lips. Her nails gently scratched through his buzzed mane, eliciting a content sigh from the Concierge of Crime.

Liz lifted her head weakly as she felt Red shift away from her body; the lopsided grin he gave her made her heart do flip-flops. Red slowly kissed his way up the generous expanse of ivory skin that lead to her breasts. He claimed her lips in a slow kiss that conveyed every emotion he was feeling.

“Red, you have way too many clothes on,” her husky voice called to him.

Chuckling, he pushed himself off the bed and removed his vest, tossing it on the floor as she watched him. He took his time unbuttoning his shirt, as if he knew exactly what it was doing to her to watch him uncover his broad chest and strong shoulders. He pulled the shirt from his body and dropped it, the tailored fabric joining his vest on the floor. Her breath caught in her throat when his hands moved to the waistband of his jeans. Eyes never leaving her face, he popped the button and slid the zipper down with exaggerated calm. She was panting on the bed, propped up on her elbows to watch the show. His pants and boxers dropped to the floor with a satisfying swish and then, swiftly, he was back on top of her, emboldened by the longing he saw in her eyes.

He moved to settle between Liz’s legs but was stopped by her hand pushing up against his chest.

“Red, wait,” her voice hitched up an octave in her excitement.

He looked at her quizzically. “What’s wrong?”

She pecked him impishly at the corner of his mouth, a mischievous smile on her lips, and rolled over under him. He backed away from her, curious. She lifted her hips into the air, throwing a sultry glance at him over her shoulder.

“I want to feel you, all of you, inside me, Red.” Her tone had changed again, become huskier, more seductive with her brazen act.

“Oh, Lizzie.” Red let out a primal groan at her words. She was making it very hard for him to be the gentlemen he had set out to be at the beginning of the evening.

“Please, Red,” she pleaded, “We’ve waited so long. I need you now.”

Red reached for her tantalizing hips and hauled her back towards him, both of them moaning when his turgid manhood slid over her folds; coating himself in her juices. He rocked back and forth; shuddering at the heat that emanated from her body. He ran his index finger slowly down her spine, feeling the ripple of each disc beneath his fingertip.

Red eased the head of his cock inside her. Liz arched her back; a low moan escaping her lips. She hadn’t gotten a good look at him beforehand but, judging from the pressure of her tight muscles expanding around his length, he was immense. She let out a whimper as she felt him bottom out, he was hitting all the right spots and he hadn’t even started moving yet.

Red gripped her hips. “You ready, sweetheart?”

“Oh, god, Red, YES!” she cried wantonly, shameless and willing.

He slowly retracted his hips, easing out gradually until he felt the tip tugging on her lips. He knew he was big and he refused to hurt her, no matter her impatience. He intended to draw this out for as long as possible. Slowly he fed her, inch by inch, relishing in the way her breathing hitched. He repeated the process a few more times. Each time he ventured back in, Liz let out a frustrated groan.

“Stop playing with me, Red, and take me damnit!”

He pulled out once more. “As you wish.”

Liz’s head snapped back as he surged forward. He was relentless, his hand seemed to tighten on her hips with each thrust. His name became a mantra timed with her body shifting forward on the bed. He kept his thrusts slow, but hard, each one driving her closer to oblivion.

“Faster…” She knew he was holding back ‘forever the gentleman’ but she wanted it rough. She wanted him to lose himself in her.

She pushed back against him, meeting him thrust for thrust. He dropped a hand to the back her neck, squeezing gently before tangling his fingers in her hair. He increased both the speed and force of his thrusts, all but slamming into her. Gone was the tenderness that began the evening; he wanted, needed, to claim her. To make her his.

Without warning, he pulled out and flipped her onto her back; sliding back in before she knew what was happening. He planted a hand on either side of her body and pistoned into her. She spread her legs wide for him, giving him complete access and room to raise high and plunge low. Liz gripped his biceps, needing something to anchor herself to.

Sweat rolled off Red’s body as he worked his hips into her. She was exquisite and he was having a very difficult time keeping his orgasm at bay. Transferring his weight to one hand, he slipped the other between them to toy with her clit; that was all she needed.

A screaming rendition of his name echoed throughout the room as she fell over the edge. Her inner muscles took on a life of their own, squeezing and coating him with her juices. Her climax triggered his, her name falling from his lips in the same manner as his. Despite being spent, he continued to push into her until his arm gave up and he dropped his full weight onto her.

She cradled him as their breathing slowly returned to normal, one hand gently scratching the back of his head. After a few moments he raised his head, locking his eyes onto hers.

“I love you, Lizzie.” His voice was slightly hoarse.

She guided him to her with a hand on the back of his head, pressing her lips to his, her face tightening with emotion that threatened to spill over. He rested his forehead against hers when she concluded the kiss. “Red….I love you, too.”

“LIzzie?” Red brought her out of her post-bliss reverie with a question. His fingers gently running along the three inked characters.

“Yeah?”

“What made you get ‘chocolate chip pancakes’ tattooed in Chinese on your body?”

Liz sat up; staring at the top of Red’s skull. “What?”

“These characters...it says chocolate chip pancakes.”

“What?!” she exclaimed, sitting straight up in bed.

“I’m afraid so,” he chuckled softly.

“No!” she looked panicked. “It does not!”

“Lizzie, I spent over six months in China. Believe me; it says ‘chocolate chip pancakes.’”

“Oh god!” She buried her head in her hands, elbows resting on her bent knees.

“What was it supposed to say?” Red had to bite his tongue to keep from letting out the deep laugh that had built inside him.

“Live. Laugh. Love,” came her muffled reply.

He could no longer hold it in. The laugh that erupted from his throat filled the room. He did nothing to try to contain or even minimize the extent of his humor. Tears soon pricked at his eyes as he tried in vain to catch his breath.

Liz delivered a punch to his arm, breaking him out of his laughter. “It’s not funny!”

Residual laughter bubbled out of his chest. “I’m sorry, sweetheart. If it really bothers you that much, we can have it fixed. I know this great tattoo artist who does amazing cover-ups.”

“And, what would you suggest I change it to?” she queried.

“Well, I think we could work this into a fedora. It’s the right size.” The smile that spread across his face made Liz’s heart falter.

Lizzie blushed, “I’ll think about it,” she responded coyly.


End file.
